1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a simple and inexpensive Weed Puller that requires no moving parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,976,282; 4,135,700; 4,243,206; 5,383,523; and 5,477,667 disclose weed pullers that are difficult or expensive to produce or require moving parts.
It is an object of the invention to provide a simple and inexpensive weed puller that requires no moving parts.
The weed puller comprises foot block molded out of plastic material with tines molded into a forward end and with an aperture formed in its upper surface for receiving a handle.
In the embodiment disclosed, the foot block comprises two opposite facing sides and six edge surfaces which comprises a front surface, an upper surface, a fulcrum transverse to the upper surface and which comprises a rear surface, a bottom surface, and a forward fulcrum surface. A surface also extends from the forward fulcrum surface to the first end. The tines are molded into the block and extend out of the front surface.